


bad. / badboy!jung jaehyun

by johnnystiddies_95



Series: My AO3 AUs [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Choking, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Face-Sitting, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Crossdressing, M/M, Marijuana, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Pain Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Spanking, degrading, genderneutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnystiddies_95/pseuds/johnnystiddies_95
Summary: Clad with a leather jacket, tattoos, piercings and a motorbike, Jung Jaehyun just can't be resisted.





	bad. / badboy!jung jaehyun

**Author's Note:**

> ayo, back at it again with another great piece. i've been stuck on jaehyun's dick for a couple weeks and needed to write this. there is marijuana use in this but takes place in california, where it's legal. so, if you don't like that, don't continue. enjoy thots.

Jung Jaehyun.

The university's punk, as your professor called him. You knew him well. You weren't friends at first. In fact, you kind of hated him. You both had Environment and Literature classes together. Without fail, every day he would come in, smelling like either cigarettes or weed, and sit right beside you. You had turned him down time and time again because you thought he was a typical asshole guy; act like he's sweet, get you in bed, then ditch you right after. Not only that, he was all the time getting into fights off campus. He almost always came to class with a new scratch or bruise on his face.

After weeks of ignoring him, you started warming up to him. You learned a few things about him. His favorite place is this club downtown, he never leaves anywhere without his leather jacket, his favorite strain of weed is Agent Orange, and he was a pretty good listener, due to the fact that one morning, you were noticably distressed due to an incident at work. He sat beside you and asked you if you were alright, which you then ranted for 5 minutes to him and he paid attention and gave decent advice.

The true ice breaker was, one day, you were about to fall asleep at your desk before a lecture from staying up all night with your head in a book. Jaehyun slapped your Starbucks order on your desk, along with a breakfast sandwich. You jumped up in fright, ready to throw him across the room, but you saw what he brought you.

"What's this?" You asked, crossing your arms. How did he know what you always got, you thought.

"A kind gesture. I'm not the kind of guy you think I am. I have a heart. You can say what you will about me, but one thing I'll never be is a fuckboy." He spoke, then sat in his usual seat beside you. You had been shocked by his words. You felt bad for turning him down all those times. You thought you should make it up to him.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot." You began. From then on out, you and him got closer and eventually became best friends. He brought you your coffee order every morning, and sometimes you would too.

It was a decent November morning, the usual class at 9AM. You walked in and saw him leaning back in in his seat with his feet resting on your desk. You smiled and walked up to him, sitting his cup down and ruffling his now blueish-black hair.

"Why did you dye your hair again?" you asked, knocking his feet off, placing your books down and sitting in your seat.

"Because I can?" he said sarcastically. You rolled your eyes and flicked his forehead. He smirked and put his arm around you, but you shook him off.

"You reek of weed, I'm not trying to get suspended." You let him know.

"Hey," he scoffed, "I walk in here with half an ounce on me every day and nothing's happened. You're fine, Your Highness."

"Maybe you won't get in trouble, but knowing my luck, I will."

"You know, you should come smoke with me after class. Relieve some of that stress." He suggested. His hand slid up your back, making you shiver.

As much as you tried to push any kind of feelings for him back, it never worked. There had been countless times it was just you, your little bullet vibrator and your imagination thinking of the things he could do to you.

Just then, your professor walked in, saying a 'hello'. You straightened up and took a deep breath in, shaking yourself out of your thoughts.

"Mr. Jung, the table is not a footrest for the hundredth time." He remarked, sitting his papers down. Jaehyun rolled his eyes and moved his feet down.

"Okay class, let's get started." Your professor said. He began his lecture, which caused Jaehyun to slide back in his chair.

"Wake me up when it's almost over." Jaehyun whispered, you nodded and received a wink back in response. You turned your attention back to the lecture, mindlessly writing notes down.

You looked back at Jaehyun, who was fast asleep. In the back of your mind, you knew he was the finest man on campus.

Tatted up on each arm, eyebrow pierced, earrings drowning both his ears, clad with a leather jacket and motorbike, he seemed to own the school. Women and men threw themselves at him, but he rejected everyone of them. A few of them had seen him pick you up and throw you over his shoulder playfully, which caused them to be jealous. You couldn't ignore their stares in the dining hall. But, Jaehyun was always there right beside you so it somewhat eased it.

As the lecture went on, you snuck stares at him. He looked so peaceful, his usual hardened features now relaxed and soft. You reached to caress his face, but the bell rang, making you jump back and him shoot up. He rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

"Y/N, you were supposed to wake me up before it was over." He scolded, packing his stuff into his bag.

"Hold on. Don't leave yet." the professor said. "For this assignment, I want you to work in teams. Jung Jaehyun, I'm assigning you with Y/N."

"What?!" you both exclaimed.

"Yes. Jaehyun, you need to raise your grades. This assignment is worth half your final grade. If you want to graduate, you'll do as told. Class dismissed." He finished with a wave of his hand. You scoffed and walked out, Jaehyun following you.

"Now we get to spend more time together." Jaehyun said, wrapping his arm around your waist. You rolled your eyes and sighed.

"Jae, I love you, but I hate working on stuff with other people, much less you." You walked to your locker and hit your head on it.

"Hey, don't damage the fine goods." He commented. You popped your neck and opened your locker, putting your textbook in and grabbing your Math one out.

"Okay, here are the rules." You began. "Tonight at 8, come over to my apartment and we'll start working on it. You are required to put in at least an hour's work each time you're over. No fucking around. Got it?"

He nodded and did a soldier's salute. "Yes, General!"

You rolled your eyes again and shut your locker. Tonight was gonna be fun, you tried to convince yourself. But you knew it would end up in you getting hot and bothered.

Your day went on, your regular classes and then lunch. Your day's work was done so you decided to skip lunch and go to downtown. You shopped around for a bit, buying unnecessary things.

Eventually, you got home, unloaded them and sat down on the couch. You looked at the clock, which read 6:34. Shit, you thought. Jaehyun will be here any minute.

You hurriedly ran to your room and changed into something comfortable: a t-shirt that was 5 sizes too big and short sport shorts. You conjured up an idea. You took off your shorts and put them back, the only thing under the shirt being some lacy black underwear you had bought today. The shirt fell just a few inches below your ass, leaving enough room for his mind to wander.

You took a good look at your room and realized it needed cleaning. You groaned and stomped over to tidy up your desk. You put some music on and straightened up your bed. You got really into it, swaying your hips back and forth with the beat and quietly humming to yourself.

You didn't notice that Jaehyun was there, standing in the doorway the whole time watching you dance and clean. He cleared his throat, making you drop the stack of books in your hand.

"One of these days, I'm going to kill you, Jung." You sneered.

"Well, somebody has some moves." He complimented, looking you up and down.

You rolled your eyes for the 50th time today and leaned down to collect the books. He walked over and helped you, carrying them to the bookshelf beside your desk.

"I brought pizza, hope you're hungry." Jaehyun informed.

"Good, I haven't ate since this morning." He walked out and came back with your bookbag and the pizza, plus a bottle of red wine.

"We might need this tonight." He said as he handed the bottle to you. You laughed and started opening it.

"Cabinet above the sink has wine glasses, get two." You said.

"Nah, I was gonna get three. Homeboy Casper might want a drink too." He said as he walked out, sarcasm clearly showing

"Bitch, you are Casper!" You called back at him. You heard his laugh tether off and a sigh. He came back with the glasses, sitting them on the bed. He slid his jacket off and put it on the edge of the bed. He kicked his shoes off, then plopped beside you.

You were still struggling with the bottle, trying to get the cork out yourself.  
  
The bottle was snatched out of your hand and into Jaehyun's. He took his keys and opened his mini pocket knife thing and used the corkscrew to open it.

"There." He smirked. He lied back down and pulled his phone out. You poured yourself a glass and filled it all the way to the rim. You drank it all in two gulps. If you were going to have any confidence tonight, you needed something to loosen you up.

"Damn, that was sexy." Jaehyun commented, pursing his lips. You sat the bottle down on your bedside table and opened your bookbag, pulling out your Environment textbook and some paper.

"Jung Jaehyun, what did I say?" You asked, deadpanning.

"Equal effort or some shit." He mocked, sitting up and turning his phone off. You had to admit, he looked fine as fuck right now. Even though he was wearing the most basic thing; black jeans and a grey t-shirt, you still wanted to ride his face.

You looked at his tattoo sleeves, all different colors and designs. He had said previously that he drew all the commissions for his tattoos.

"What's your favorite?" He asked.

"What?" You shook your head and looked at him.

"What's your favorite tattoo of mine?" He asked, holding his arms out.

"This rose on your forearm." You held his wrist and traced your finger over the ink. "It's the only black and white one you have." You rubbed your thumb over it and looked up to see him dangerously close to your face. You stared up in his eyes. They were like amber. You could get lost in them nearly every time he looked you in the eye. They were the prettiest brown you had ever seen.

You let his arm go and backed off, turning your attention to your book.

"We need to get started." You forced out of your mouth. "Hand me my laptop."

 

_*Two hours later*_

 

"Can we please take a break?" Jaehyun whined. He plopped back on your bed and groaned.

"Fine, only because you brought food and alcohol." You caved in. Jaehyun sat up quickly, mumbling a 'yes' and grabbing his jacket. He pulled out a small black pouch from the pocket. He unzipped it and the aroma of weed flooded through the room.

"Jaehyun! Are you out of your damn mind?" You exclaimed, hitting his shoulder.

"Can I not smoke in here?" He asked as he split open a weird brown stick.

"Hell no!" You yelled.

"Come on, it's not like it's fucking cocaine or meth. It's legal here in California." He noted. He emptied what looked like tobacco into a plastic bag and began licking the brown paper.

"What even the actual fuck are you doing?" You asked, trying to not let your curiosity show.

"Rolling a blunt. Want me to teach you?" He offered.

"No, I don't smoke and never will." You added.

"Suit yourself." He ended the conversation. He opened a metal container and started sprinkling the contents onto the paper.

"That's the weed?" You asked, still watching him.

"Yup, Agent Orange. The best hybrid known to mankind, in my opinion. Lifts your energy levels, yet calms you down." He explained. He closed the metal container and began rolling it.

"See, when you roll a blunt or joint, you just gotta keep rolling. Don't fold or bend it, cause it's gonna smoke shitty if you do. And once you get to the very end," he paused. He licked the paper that wasn't stuck together a few times, then quickly moved his lighter back and forth on it. "Lick it and then use your lighter to seal it together."

"How to be a delinquent, by Jung Jaehyun." You said, fake smiling and holding your hands out.

"It's legal!" He said, dragging the last word out. You scoffed and turned back to your book. Jaehyun lit it and took a puff off it.

"Didn't I say no smoking in my room?" You scolded, crossing your arms. He rolled his eyes and grabbed his jacket and then your wrist. He pulled you to your balcony door and opened it, walking outside and taking you with him.

He put his thick leather jacket on your shoulders. "There, happy now?" He said, taking another hit from the blunt.

You leaned against the railing and watched him as he looked out into the city.

The moon lit his hair up just right so you could see the blue undertones. It let you see his sunkissed skin, making his tattoos stand out.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." He laughed. He looked at you with reddened eyes, smiling at you.

"Come here." He said. He wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you close, you two now chest to chest. He took a hit of his blunt and mouthed, "Open your mouth and breath in." You did as told and he blew the smoke into you, you sucking in and holding it in. You let it go and started coughing.

"Jaehyun, what are you doing?" You asked, your hands on his chest. You were warm where you were. His strong arms around you, his jacket protecting you from the cold wind of the night.

"Getting you high, because I know damn well you want to." Jaehyun admitted. He wasn't all that wrong. You did, but didn't because you were scared of how you were going to act after it.

"Suck in like a straw, then take a deep breath and hold it in." He instructed. He held the blunt to your lips and you did as told. You exhaled, not coughing like the first time. Your head began to get loopy and your eyes started feeling heavy.

"Woah." You said, grabbing onto Jaehyun. He laughed and so did you. After a few more minutes of passing it back and forth, and him almost dropping it, you finally retreated back to your room.

"This place smells like if that Disjointed show on Netflix was a candle." You giggled.

"Yo, get me that for Christmas!" He giggled with you. You took his jacket off and threw it somewhere on the ground. He lied back on the bed, stretching his arms and legs out. You kicked the books and papers to the floor, crawling up to him.

If you didn't have any confidence, you did now. Your plan came to mind and you acted quick before you forgot it. You straddled his hips and sat back on his crotch.

He gasped and looked at you. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting. And what about it?" You asked, making him laugh. His hands slid up your thighs to your hips and back down again.

He kept this up for a moment, keeping a steady rhythm from your thighs to your hips. You didn't notice, but you had started rolling your hips forwards on his crotch.

"Oh, fuck." Jaehyun moaned out. He gripped onto your hips and rocked you back and forth. You ran your hands up and down his arms, finally touching his tattoos you'd wanted to for so long.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum." His hands tightened, but you shook him off. You moved, unbucking his belt and sliding his jeans and underwear down just enough to let his cock spring free.

He was already leaking precum, the head pink and throbbing. He was long and thick, and you were worried you weren't going to be able to fit him in your mouth. You caught a bead of precum with your tongue and wrapped your lips around him.

You took more of him in, until you almost choked. You bobbed your head up and down, hollowing your cheeks out and pressing your tongue against him. He pulled at your hair and pushed you down further, making you choke around him.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to see you choke around my cock." He pulls harder at your hair, making you moan and vibrate around him. With that, he cums instantly, spilling down your throat and forcing you to swallow it.

He releases your hair and you lift up, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand.

"Fuck, that was hot." He breathes, zipping his jeans back up. You smiled to yourself. You had successfully got him off. But you were so turned on you felt like you could burst any second.

"Come here." He gestures. You straddle his hips again, but he pulls you up further, til your core is over his face.

"Jaehyun-" you begin, but cut off by him playing with the hem of the lacy underwear.

"Did you wear these just for me?" He teased, holding your hips above him. "So wet already."

"Yes." You shamelessly admitted. He chuckled and slid them down, then threw them across the room.

He licked up your heat once, then twice, then thrice. He swirled his tongue around you, wanting to taste all of you. He pulled you down, to where you were literally sitting on his face. You rocked your hips back and forth and side to side, using his mouth to get to your release. The weed in your system made the pleasure even more intense.

"Fuck, right there, mhm, yeah." The sounds leaving your mouth were almost pornographic. Jaehyun's hands snaked up your shirt to play with your nipples. You nearly screamed and leaned forward to hold onto the headboard.

You felt your orgasm building and continued grinding your hips into his mouth. He dragged his nails down your torso, making you shiver and your thighs shake

"Jae, I'm-" You were cut off by your orgasm hitting you like a brick wall. You moaned and screamed in pure ecstacy, reaching down to pull at Jaehyun's hair.

After a hot minute, you moved off Jaehyun and put your underwear back on.

"What was that?" You asked as you leaned back against the headboard.

"We gave each other head." He answered.

"Why?" You pressed.

"Cause we're both horny?" He was getting more and more sarcastic.

"No, I know but why?" You questioned.

"Y/N, you're high and need to go to sleep." Jaehyun said. He pulled you into his chest and your leg over his hips.

"I wouldn't mind doing that again." You blurted out.

"Me either." He said.

You closed your eyes and fell asleep to his soft humming.

* * *

 

You and Jaehyun kept this up for weeks. He would come over, you both would smoke, fuck til you could barely move, fall asleep and act like it was nothing. There was no awkwardness between you two. You two could still just sit on the couch and watch a movie or discuss anime like you were having a presidential debate. You liked how things were. It was almost the perfect balance.

Almost.

You had mumbled a high 'i love you' after sex one night. He tensed up and didn't reply. You fell asleep that night with anxiety washing over you. He didn't say anything about it the next morning, and neither did you.

You decided to forget about it, but a piece of your heart broke off.

You were catching feelings for him, and fast. He made you feel like no one else has. You've had relationships in the past, but they didn't make you feel like he did.

Time went on, and it went from him staying just on the weekends, to him spending almost all of his time there. It frustrated you. You wanted to kiss and hold him when you wanted to and be his significant other.

You pushed all those thoughts in the back of your mind and continued getting ready. Tonight, you were going out with him to this "secret club" he knows. You didn't know if there would be alot of sketchy people there or not, but you trusted Jaehyun. And he's never failed you in your almost year long friendship.

A knock on your door shook you out of your trance. You fixed your hair and walked to open the door.

And there he was. Dressed in ripped black jeans, maroon colored sweater and his signature leather jacket, he leaned against the door frame. His now silver hair with black roots was slicked back, a few strands falling loose.

You felt a twitch between your thighs, but ignored it and let him in.

"Damn, you look fine as hell." He said, checking you out. You had on an old leather jacket you dug up from the depths of your closet with a form fitting blue shirt and ripped up black jeans.

"Shut up," you sneered, walking into the kitchen to retrieve your phone and keys. He picked you up and sat you on the counter, sliding between your thighs.

"God, I can't wait to fuck you tonight." He growled in your ear, then kissed down your neck. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him closer. But he pulled back and smiled.

"But we gotta go, so come on." He said, skipping out of the kitchen.

"Fuck you, Jung Jaehyun!" You called out, chuckling afterwards. You hated but loved the things he did to you. You jumped off the counter and walked to the door, where he was standing and waiting for you.

"Ready, your highness?" He asked. You walked out the door and shoved your keys into his hand.

"Lock it." You said, walking down the hallway to the elevator. He quickly locked it and ran to you, catching the elevator. He pushed you into the wall and kissed you harshly.

"You're such a brat, but I like it." He informed. He pinned your arms above you and slid his thighs between your legs. You rutted down and moaned into the kiss. You were insanely horny and needed anything that would get you off.

But before anything could happen, the elevator dinged, signalling you had reached the bottom floor. Jaehyun quickly moved off you and walked backwards out of the elevator. You shook your head and started chasing after him. He gasped an, "oh shit" before running out of the two big doors and down the steps. You followed right behind him, but crashed into him. He picked you up and swung you around, then sat you down.

"Use that energy for tonight, your highness. You're gonna need it." He smirked.

"So we're taking my car?" You asked, grabbing your keys from his jacket pocket.

He shook his head and moved. Right behind him was his motorbike.

"No, no, no. Not no, but hell no!" You were not a fan of motorbikes. You never rode one in your life and each time he begged you to try it, you always answered how you did this time.

"Come on," he complained. "It's Saturday night. I'm tired of riding in a damn Civic with you. You need to get on this and feel the speed and wind through your hair."

"And the bugs in my mouth." You snapped back.

"Well close your mouth. Common sense." He argued. He handed you his helmet but you stood there with arms crossed.

"Would I ever hurt you or let you get hurt?" He asked. No, you thought. In fact, one time he had seriously beaten up this one guy who tried to force himself on you.

"Fine." You caved in, grabbing the helmet and putting it on. He laughed and got on, then you swung your leg over and wrapped your arms around him tightly.

"Hold on." He said. He turned the engine over and revved it, which made you yelp and tighten your hold.

He sped off and you closed your eyes. After a few seconds you opened your eyes. It was around 11pm at night. The city was still livid, cars whizzing past you and buildings lit up. You loosened your steel grip on him and watched the night sky above in pure serenity. He made a right turn into a club parking lot and parked, turning the engine off.

"This is the secret club?" You asked, taking the helmet off and handing it to him. "We go here all the time."

"But we don't go upstairs, do we?" He pointed out. You got off and walked with him to the entrance. There was a line but you both skipped and went straight to the front.

"Jaehyun. Right this way. And with a new pretty face." The bouncer winked at you and you politely smiled.

"Thanks, Taeil. Come up in a few." He said to the guy, then led you inside.

The place was livid; bodies dancing everywhere, multicolored lights flashing around you, people lined up at the bar and a Rhianna song bouncing off the walls.

"This way." Jaehyun said in your ear. He grabbed your hand and you followed him to a spiral staircase. He led you up them to the top. A canopy was draped over the top of the staircase. He opened it and let you go first.

You had never seen this part of the club. White, black and red circular, lavish couches were placed in the middle of the floor. The lighting was a pretty purple shade, giving the room a wonderland-like aura. The smell of marijuana flooded around you but you had gotten used to it being around Jaehyun so much. On one of the white couches, sat a group of people.

"Jaehyun!" One of them shouted. He sat his joint down and walked up to Jaehyun, giving him a hug. He was tall, around 6 foot 2. He had on black slacks and a white button up with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. His dark brown hair was wavy, parted down the middle.

"Who's this, pretty face?" The guy asked.

"This is Y/N. Y/N, this is Johnny." Jaehyun introduced.

"Hi." You greeted.

"We don't bite, don't worry. Unless you want us to." Johnny winked at you. Jaehyun shoved him and walked over to where the other guys sat.

"Y/N, this is Taeyong, Yuta, Doyoung, Jungwoo and Sicheng. This is Y/N." Jaehyun introduced you to everyone, the others greeting you politely.

"So, this is our secret club. Taeyong is the owner of the club and made this section just for us. I've known him since high school. All of these guys, really." Jaehyun explained. He sat down and you sat right beside him, but he pulled your legs into his lap.

"This is a place for us to get together and relax. Have a drink or blunt or both and let it all slip away." Taeyong said. He sucked the whiskey in his glass back snatched a blunt from Yuta's hand.

"So, welcome to the club, Y/N." Sicheng said, holding his drink up.

"And you, Y/N, need to loosen up. Here." Jaehyun picked up a blunt and lighter from the table and gave it to you. You shook off you nervousness and lit it, hitting it once then passed it to Jaehyun. You relaxed and took a deep breath in. This wasn't as bad as you thought it was, you thought. It seemed pretty calm and chill.

"I need some whisky." You stated. You reached forward and grabbed a bottle and glass from the table, filling it to the rim. You drank it all in two swallows, then slammed the glass down on the table.

Cheers and whistles erupted from the other guys.

"Jaehyun, they're strong, you better keep them!" Doyoung commented. Just then, Taeil from outside came in, plopping down between Yuta and Sicheng.

"What did I miss?" He asked, hitting the blunt that was still going around.

"Y/N, Taeil. Taeil, Y/N." Jungwoo introduced.

"Welcome." Taeil said.

"Alright, we're all here. What's new this week? We need the tea." Taeyong questioned, leaning forward.

And for the couple hours or so, the nine of you sat, smoking and drinking beyond comprehension. You truly felt weightless there.

"Okay, then he wants to call me the cheater, when he was the one who went out and fucked Kun." Jungwoo scoffed, taking a puff from his joint.

"Sweetie, leave his ass. What's his name, Lucas? He ain't shit. Men ain't shit." You spoke. All eyes turned to you.

"I say, in a room full of men. But don't worry, I don't group you guys in with those animals." You laugh. Jungwoo clapped and agreed with you.

"If he doesn't treat you right by now, you're gone." You shrugged your shoulders.

"I'm gone!" Jungwoo exclaimed.

"Now go chop his dick off!" You laughed.

"No, no criminal activity. We're keeping dicks in place, even though his needs to be gone." Taeyong declared, standing up.

You didn't notice, but Jaehyun's hand had snuck between your thighs and was slowly rubbing against your crotch. You acted like it didn't bother you, but really you were about half a centimeter from moaning his name out.

"Jaehyun, what are you doing?" You whispered in his ear.

"Getting you ready so I can fuck you." His breath smelled like vodka and weed, but to you it was heaven.

"Just fuck me already." You whimpered.

Jaehyun moved your legs off him and stood up.

"Well, it's been fun, but we gotta go. I'm about to pass out." Jaehyun fake yawned.

"It's only midnight, though!" Taeyong complained.

"I know, but I have to uh, study for my exam on Monday." Jaehyun was looking for any excuse to get the hell out of there and fuck you til you cried.

Johnny squinted his eyes, as if he was concentrating on something. "Alright, see you around! Thanks for coming Y/N." Johnny grabbed your hand and kissed the top of it.

"Bye guys, it was nice meeting you!" You smiled, standing up and getting a bit dizzy.

"Come back soon, sexy." Yuta smirked, eyeing you up and down. Jaehyun waved and then took your hand, leading you down the staircase.

When you got to the bottom, Jaehyun grabbed your throat and pulled you in for a very rough kiss. You moaned as he grinded his thigh against your crotch.

"I'm going to fuck you senseless." Jaehyun announced. He led you by the hand towards the front and out the door. You both briskly walked towards his bike and got on it. He wasted no time in starting it up and speeding off.

Before long, you made it to your apartment. You both half-ran up the stairs and to the elevator. As soon as those elevator doors shut, you were slammed against the wall, Jaehyun's hands groping under your shirt and lips attacking your neck.

The elevator dinged signalling you were on your floor. You made haste to your door, quickly unlocking it and shutting it. He picked you up and wrapped your legs around his waist, you automatically lacing your fingers through his hair and tugging on it as you both made out with a strong need and lust for each other.

He carried you to your bedroom and threw you down on the bed, quickly stripping you and him of your clothes. You've both fucked before, countless times. But you've never seen him this rough and hungry for you. He took his belt off and wrapped it around your wrists, pulling it tight and fastening it.

"Don't try to move, it'll just be worse." He warned. You nodded in agreement. "You're so desperate and slutty. I haven't fucked you in days, it's about time." 

He spread your legs and got between them. He held a firm hold on your hips and went down on you. You let out a tiny scream and shivered, wanting to move and push his head down where you needed him. His tongue moved circles around your heat, your nerves going wild and buzzing inside you.

He slid two fingers inside you, which made you shake and scream. He curled them upwards, which set you off. You came instantly, squeezing your thighs together around his head. He pushed up and licked his lips, before leaning forward and kissing you. 

"You came that easy?" He asked, "How needy." 

You wrapped your legs around him and pulled him down to you. He slapped your thigh a few times, which made you whimper and tears form in your eyes. The one thing he loved doing was bringing tears to your eyes. He knew they weren't painful tears, but desperate ones that let him know you absolutely needed him.

"Turn over." He told you, you quickly following suit. He held onto your hips and slid in you, a groan coming from his lips as he enveloped himself in your heat. He pressed your hips into the mattress and thrust into you sharp and harshly.

He fucked into you slow, his thrusts rough and deep. You didn't stop the noises leaving your mouth, too high and drunk to care about the neighbors.

"Fuck me harder, please." You begged. You grinded your ass back into him, tightening around his thick cock. He leaned forward and pulled your hair, making you sit up on all fours.

"You're so dirty. Letting me use you how I want to. I could absolutely wreck you, you know that right." He provoked. His thrusts slowly got faster and deeper, him biting into your shoulder and leaving a bruise. He undid the belt binding your hands together and threw it on the floor. His hands ran down your body, brushing against your ribs then hips, where he held a tight grip.

The feeling was pure bliss. A perfect mixture of pleasure and pain. Your limbs were beginning to get weak, the soreness settling in already. Jaehyun's hand slid around your throat and gripped it. You let out a choked moan and gave out, burying your face in the pillow. You whimpered as he grabbed you by the hair again and pulled you up.

"Do you need to cum, baby?" He taunted. You whined out a response and fisted the bedsheets, holding onto something for stability. Your orgasm was approaching fast, and you couldn't hold back. 

"Well tough." He picked up the pace, now fucking into you at an almost inhuman-like pace. You screamed and begged for him to let you cum,  but he wouldn't. It almost hurt to hold it back. Your whole body shook and ached for a release.

"Please," you asked, your voice barely a whisper. He thrust forward very roughly once and came, which triggered your orgasm. You gasped and fell forwards into the bed, the white-hot pleasing burn washing over you. Every nerve in your body came alive, the immense feeling making it hard to even make a noise. You felt his cum fill you, the warmth grounding you somewhat. 

He pulled out and you collapsed on the bed, not caring about laying in the cum-soaked sheets. You were still recovering, you body weak and needing rest.

"Y/N, are you okay?" He breathed out, laying in front of you and playing with your hair. You tiredly nodded. You both lied there for a few, trying to come to your senses.

"Come here." He said. He helped you sit up and then slid one of his giant hoodies on you. He put some underwear, shorts and a shirt on and led you to your bedroom's balcony. There had been countless memories made on this. Every time you had smoked together, laughed together and made out flooded your brain. 

He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, looking out into the city. You stared at him, basking in his beauty. His hair was beyond messy, lips swollen and throat marked up.

"Do you remember when we first met?" He asked out of the blue.

"Yeah." you answered. 

"Tell me about it." He asked, looking at you.

"It was the first day of junior year here. You walked in smelling like weed with hickies on your neck and sat right beside me." You laughed, him joining.

"What did you think of me?" He asked.

"You lowkey disgusted me at first. You asked me out and I said 'fuck no', cause I thought you were just another fuckboy. But then, I noticed a change in you after a few weeks. What was that?" You questioned.

He took a puff of his cigarette and blew the smoke out. "I just had a break up with someone I was with for 2 years. For a couple months, I started sleeping around, going out every night, not giving a fuck about anything. When I met you, at first I wanted to just fuck. But after a little bit, I started changing. I wanted to come up to your standards. I knew I wasn't good enough for you. And I still don't think I am."

Oh, how wrong he was. He had treated you better in the 9 months you knew him than anyone in your whole life. He protected you, cared for you and so much more.

"That's why I haven't asked you out since then. I want to exceed your standards. When you told me you loved me that one night, I got scared. I wasn't right for you yet. But now, I thought fuck it, let's try it." He took a last drag from his cigarette and flicked it away. He turned to you and grabbed your face gently.

"I'm tired of ignoring it. I love you and you only. And have for a long time. So, will you go out with me?" 

You smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. 

"Jung Jaehyun," You began. You took his hands in yours. "you're more than good enough for me. I've seen you change. I've seen you grow and now, you're a completely different person compared to when we first met. You're one of the biggest sweethearts I know. You have a heart, don't think you don't. So yeah. I will go out with you." 

He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into a hug."Thank you for making me the man I am now." 

You felt your heart nearly explode. "Thank you for making these past few months the best time of my life." 

He kissed you with passion for a minute, one hand holding you against him and the other cupping your cheek.

"I love you." You whispered.

"I love you more." He whispered back. 


End file.
